Legacy of an Angel
by Acathla
Summary: AU fic. Before he was turned, Angel known as a human as Liam got a girl pregnant, and set off a chain reaction that leads to a very unexpected twist in time and a descendant for Angel. Crossover with Bones after the prologue.


**Legacy of an Angel ** **Prologue**

_Galway Ireland 1753_

A month had passed since that night when she'd been seduced by the rogue known only as Liam, and by now Eilis Brennan could no longer avoid the truth. She was with child and it wasn't her new husband's child. Eilis had abstained from intimate relations with her fiancé prior to the wedding.

Adam Wilkes, an Englishman who'd fallen for the young Irish maiden, had understood her desire to remain pure for their wedding night and hadn't pushed her for more than the occasional goodnight kiss. Adam had been away in England settling his recently deceased father's estate when Eilis had been invited to a birthday party for one of her friends. Since she would soon be married and moving to England with her new husband, Eilis had accepted the opportunity to spend time with her friends before she moved so far away. The party had been going well for the first two hours before Eilis had accidentally bumped into a man she did not know. When she looked up at him to apologize, she'd been captivated by deep brown eyes and a charming smile.

The man introduced himself as simply Liam. Eilis, though engaged and in love with her fiancé, allowed herself to be charmed by Liam. They spent most of the evening talking, drinks in hand, about the town and their mutual desire to leave it and see the world. Eilis did not reveal her engagement or her plans to move to England for the wedding.

At the end of the evening, Liam offered to escort Eilis to her home to ensure she made it safely. Eilis, slightly tipsy from the alcohol she'd consumed at the party, agreed. Liam walked her home, entered with her and soon had Eilis in bed.

Liam was not as drunk as he'd led Eilis to believe. He was well practiced at drinking and could hold his liquor well when he needed to. Once Eilis had fallen asleep after their lovemaking, Liam slipped out of her bed and dressed and left. Liam wasn't a fan of staying longer than he'd needed to. He enjoyed his reputation of a rogue and a cad.

Liam made his way home in the early morning light. He arrived at his home to find his father's maid, Anna, out in the garden. Liam had almost convinced her to let him have a go at her when his father walked outside and put a stop to that.

Liam, after a scornful dressing down from his father, retired to his bedroom for some much needed sleep. Meanwhile, Eilis woke up the next morning with a headache and the dreadful knowledge that she'd allowed herself to be seduced and bedded by a man who wasn't her fiancé. Eilis spend the morning bathing and trying to come up with a way to hide what she'd done from her fiancé Adam.

*****

_The following month..._

A month had passed since the birthday party and Adam had returned to Galway. Eilis had managed to keep Adam from finding out about her indiscretion. No one at the party had remembered seeing her talking to anyone in particular. It was almost as if Liam had been a ghost. No one at the party even knew Liam.

One brisk March morning, Adam opened up the local newspaper and read the story that had made the front page...a murder! The body of a local young man, Liam O'Connell, had been found in an alley near a local pub the night before. Liam's throat had been torn open and he'd apparently bled out.

Liam's father, Hanraoi O'Connell, had announced he'd be burying his son that afternoon. Adam, noticing Eilis entering the kitchen, commented on the article. Eilis out of curiosity, came closer to read it for herself. When she read Liam's name, she was overcome with sadness. Despite her desire to forget what had happened that night, she'd liked Liam and his death saddened her.

Adam assumed Eilis's reaction was merely that of sympathy for the loss of so young a life. Liam had only been 26 years old. Shortly after Liam's funeral, Eilis and Adam wed and moved to England. Their move to England prevented them from finding out that, Liam's family had been tragically killed in much the same fashion as Liam had himself.

Moving to England had also spared Eilis from meeting the same fate, though neither could know that. The creature that Liam had become, the Vampire named Angelus, had retained the memory of Liam's last conquest, Eilis and had wanted to kill her. However, Darla and Angelus were soon distracted by other matters to care about finding Eilis.

*****

Soon after arriving in London, England, Eilis could no longer deny the truth. She was pregnant with Liam's child. Adam had suffered an injury as a young man and could not have children. He didn't tell Eilis until after the wedding. When Eilis could no longer hide her pregnancy, she confessed everything to Adam, including the father's name, Liam. However, she made one drastic change: Eilis lied and claimed that Liam had forced himself on her and taken advantage of her intoxicated state to have his way with her.

Adam, incensed, had wanted to kill Liam for his violation, but since Liam was already dead he had no outlet for his anger. Adam was at heart, a kind man. He stood by Eilis's decision to keep the child and even agreed to give the child his last name, and raise it as his own.

On 15 October 1753, Eilis gave birth to Elisabeth Mary Wilkes. Adam loved the baby girl on sight and was reassured that he'd made the right decision to raise her as his own. Elisabeth grew up knowing nothing of her true paternity. Adam was her father in every sense of the word.

In 1770, at the age of 17, Elisabeth married John Booth, a local merchant three years her senior. A year after the wedding, Elisabeth gave birth to a son, Richard Adam Booth. When Elizabeth was 20, her father Adam passed away of a heart attack. A year after that, John was killed in an alley by an unknown assailant who'd been robbing him. Elisabeth never remarried. With Adam dead, Eilis, who'd taken to the bottle after Adam's death, began to suffer the ill effects of excessive alcohol. She drank herself to an early grave but not before clearing one final thing from her conscience. Eilis told Elisabeth one afternoon the truth of her paternity. Eilis asked Elisabeth to forgive her for the lies but she couldn't go to her grave with the truth on her conscience.

Eilis told Elisabeth everything, even the truth that Liam hadn't forced her, she'd gone willingly. She told Elisabeth that Liam had been killed a month after she'd been conceived and that her father, Adam, had known the truth and loved her anyway. Eilis's dying wish was that Elisabeth add Liam somehow to the family tree that Eilis had drawn a few years before Adam's death. She felt she'd owed it to the man who'd unknowingly given her the only child she'd ever been able to have.

Elisabeth agreed just to appease her mother, whom she thought was in a drunken state and talking nonsense. A week after the confession, Eilis died peacefully in her sleep of alcohol poisoning after consuming five bottles of Irish Whiskey in two hours.

Her mother's death, so soon after that fateful confession, spurred Elisabeth to look into her mother's claims. Elisabeth traveled to her mother's home town of Galway, Ireland and soon learned that there had indeed been a man named Liam O'Connell who'd been killed the year she'd been born. Doing the math, Elisabeth confirmed that he could indeed have been her biological father.

It was Elisabeth who'd discovered though, that soon after Liam's death, his entire family had been killed. Elisabeth placed flowers on the graves of her father and his family, saddened that she'd never get to know them.

Elisabeth returned to London where her son was waiting for her. Richard was being cared for by a neighbor she trusted and she returned to find her son healthy and eager to see her.

As the years passed, Richard grew up devoted to his mother. Elisabeth had decided not to tell him about Liam, deciding that the grandfather he'd known and loved, Adam, was his true heritage. Elisabeth had added Liam's name to the family tree along with his parents and younger sister, but that copy she'd kept hidden from the world. The "official" family tree made no mention of Liam.

When Richard turned 20, he met Amanda Langdon, the eldest daughter of a wealthy merchant. Amanda soon fell for Richard and subsequently won his mother over. Richard and Amanda were wed in June of 1794.

Richard joined the military and served a two year tour of duty before his impending fatherhood and his mother's failing health caused his to retire from the military to devote his time to his family.

Elisabeth lived long enough to meet her first grandson, Junius Brutus Booth, born 6 May 1796. Elisabeth passed away of consumption when Junius was just six months old. She never got to see her other grandchildren, Algernon Sidney and Jane Elisabeth.

Shortly after his mother's death, Richard found among her personal papers, a copy of the family tree. Richard wasn't a man with a dangerous curiosity so when he saw the addition his mother had made of Liam as her father, he'd never questioned it. He simply assumed his mother had had a good reason for it and locked the parchment away in his personal safe for security. Richard soon put the parchment out of his mind and never thought of it again.

Richard and Amanda raised their children in relative financial comfort. They weren't rich but they also didn't lack for much. Junius grew into something of a cad, though he was eventually tamed a bit by marriage to Mary Anne Holmes. Junius was a well known stage actor by that time and he decided to travel to America to try his luck there.

In America, Junius and Mary had six children as Junius' fame grew. Sadly, in 1860, just after her youngest son's 20th birthday, Mary was in London visiting her family when she was brutally attacked and killed. The official police report stated she'd been 'mauled by a wild dog', when in reality she'd been killed by a vampire.

Mary Anne Holmes became one of the many victims of the infamous vampire Angelus, the monster with the face of an angel. The scourge of Europe who'd already cut a wide swath up and down the European countryside, killing everyone in his path. Junius, knowing how devoted his father had been to his grandmother, gave his fifth child a boy, his grandmother's last name as a second name in a fulfillment of his father's dying wish. John Wilkes Booth was born in 1838, two months before his grandfather, Richard, succumbed to pneumonia.

John Wilkes, who would later become infamous for assassinating President Lincoln, followed in his father's footsteps and became an actor. John Wilkes gained his own measure of fame as an actor but gained more as a womanizer. John never expressed any desire to wed or become a father. Acting and the "perks" of fame appealed more.

In March of 1865, John Wilkes, by now 27 and deeply involved in a plot to assassinate President Lincoln and restore the Confederacy to its "rightful glory", met and seduced a young maiden named Diana Lloyd.

Diana was from New York City on vacation in Washington DC when she met and went to bed with John Wilkes Booth. The pair spent a whole weekend in bed, enjoying each other. Monday morning John Wilkes, smitten for the very first time in his life, with Diana, bid her farewell at the train station but not before promising that he'd join her in New York to be with her as soon as he settled his affairs in Washington. He asked Diana to marry him and she'd accepted Sunday evening. John Wilkes told Diana that he'd be in New York before the end of April if all went well. Diana believed him and, in love with John, headed home to New York, smiling and looking forward to what she knew would be a happy life.

_17 April 1865_

Diana opened the local newspaper as she did every morning before she headed to her job as a schoolteacher. On this morning however, the news she read made her run to the bathroom and throw up.

There on the front page was a story of the assassination of President Lincoln and that the assassin, positively identified as the actor John Wilkes Booth was being sought by the police.

Diana prayed for it to be a mistake. Later that day, however, a letter arrived at her home. Diana, having made an excuse of illness to the principal of her school, had been at home when it arrived. The letter was dated a week ago. It was from John. In it he confessed to his part in a plot to kill the President. He hoped she would forgive him and that she wouldn't turn him away when he knocked at her door. He told her he still loved her and wished to marry her if she'd still have him.

Diana resolved to put aside her own shock at his actions and remember the man she'd fallen for, and with that in mind she realized that yes she'd still have him.

A week later, when the newspaper reported John Wilkes' death, Diana cried and mourned her loss. Shortly after his death, Diana realized she was pregnant with John's child. Despite how the rest of the country remembered John, Diana only chose to remember the man she'd known that weekend, the man she'd fallen in love with. Diana moved from New York to Boston where she'd given birth to her son, John Michael Booth on 21 November 1865.

In Boston, Diana told everyone that her husband had died of a heart attack before he'd known she was pregnant. Since no one knew her in Boston, her story was accepted as fact.

When Junius Brutus Booth Sr had passed away, he'd left everything to his youngest son Joseph Adrian, including his father Richard's personal papers (which contained among them the family tree that named Liam O'Connell as Joseph's great great grandfather).

Joseph, having spent his life as a bachelor, had no one to leave his own estate to. He'd had a falling out with his siblings over his support of his brother John Wilkes and John's beliefs. The Tuesday after his weekend with Diana, John had confided in Joseph about the woman he was going to spend his life with, as long as his plan worked and he got away. John made Joseph promise he'd find Diana and look after her if something happened to him. Joseph agreed.

It took Joseph a few years to track Diana down after her move to Boston and when he finally did find her, he was shocked to see John Michael with her....looking exactly like his brother John Wilkes at that age. Joseph confronted Diana who'd confessed that yes John Michael was John Wilkes' son.

Joseph, keeping his promise to his brother, stayed in Boston and took care of Diana and John Michael. At Joseph's knee, John Michael learned of his father. Not the man known as the assassin who killed a President but as the man he'd truly been. Son, brother, friend.

However, when John Michael was a man in his twenties, he'd stumbled upon the truth about his father while doing research on murders for his Criminology class at Harvard. He confronted both his mother and uncle about what he'd found and they'd confessed it was true but they stuck to their conviction that the John Wilkes they'd known was more than just an assassin. Eventually, John Michael came to terms with his father's final actions. When Joseph passed away in 1897 of a stab wound after being mugged, John Michael inherited his entire estate. In 1898, John Michael met Jennifer Franklin, a secretary at a local company. Jennifer was also a descendant of Benjamin Franklin though it wasn't clear how.

Jennifer and John Michael dated for two years before John proposed to Jennifer. She accepted and they were wed in June of 1900.

John Michael and Jennifer moved in with Diana, whose health was failing due to a stroke she'd suffered a few months prior to the wedding. Diana passed away in her sleep in 1901.

In May of 1902, Michael Franklin Booth was born. Shortly after that, John and Jennifer sold their house and moved to Philadelphia in search of better schools and better jobs. In 1904, Elizabeth Jane Booth joined her brother in the nursery. Although younger by two years, Elizabeth beat her brother to the altar by 8 years. At the age of 20, Elizabeth Jane wed James Parker shortly before he was due to ship out for basic training in the Army. Sadly, James became one of the many casualties of the first World War. James and Elizabeth had no children and Elizabeth went to her grave at the early age of 33 childless. Michael Franklin mourned his brother in law two months after he wed his fiancé Mary Seely. The wedding, thankfully, came before news of James' death and Elizabeth was able to enjoy her brother's nuptials. A year after the wedding, Mary gave birth to her first son, Alan James Booth. In 1934, Marcus Christopher Booth was born. Sadly, Marcus died a month before his first birthday of influenza. Mary was devastated and Elizabeth stepped in to help Mary with Alan. It took Mary two years to fully recover from her grief.

Soon after her recovery, Mary and Elizabeth had a falling out over Alan's upcoming 5th birthday. Elizabeth stormed out of the house and into the dark night, still angry at Mary. It was 27 March 1937...Elizabeth Jane was 33.

That night, angered by her argument with Mary, Elizabeth was careless about where she was going and she came upon a blond woman in a dark alley, crying.

Elizabeth approached the blonde to try to help. The blond introduced herself as Darla. Darla told a tale of a heartless, soulless cad who'd betrayed her (Angelus) and left her alone in the world. Elizabeth, kind-hearted and still grieving James, tried to comfort Darla. For her kindness, Darla repaid Elizabeth by killing her. Darla was a vampire. She had stalked Elizabeth for a while now, almost six months. There was something about Elizabeth that had called to Darla...oddly enough it was the same kind of something that had singled Angelus out when he'd still been known as Liam.

Darla had witnessed the argument between Mary and Elizabeth and decided to give her newest object of affection the chance to eliminate the woman who had angered her so much. Darla turned Elizabeth into a vampire. Darla had been tempted to bring the body with her to her house and watch over her as she became a vampire but she also knew that if there wasn't a body to find, Mary wouldn't have the chance to feel the guilt of knowing their argument had led to Elizabeth's death. The other woman deserved to feel that before Elizabeth sank her teeth into the ripe flesh of her neck and drank deep. So Darla, reluctantly, left Elizabeth's body and ran to a local pub. There, she put on a great act and told the bartender to call the police, a woman had been attacked in a nearby alley.

Elizabeth's body had been found, declared dead, identified and buried within two days. Darla watched that first night from the window as the woman Elizabeth had argued with, Mary, cried and cried, blaming herself for her sister-in-law's grisly fate.

Darla then stood at Elizabeth's grave just after sundown to wait for her newest creation to rise from her grave. Darla's failure with Angelus would not be repeated with Elizabeth. No soul would claim this one, making her unclean.

What Darla and Elizabeth hadn't known, and couldn't possibly have known, was that Elizabeth carried Slayer blood in her veins, though she'd never been called, trained or even told about the existence of vampires and the Slayer chosen to destroy them. Elizabeth, the vampire, rose from her grave and faced Darla. What Darla hadn't counted on though, was that because of the Slayer blood Elizabeth carried, she'd retained her soul through the transformation. Upon discovering what she'd been turned into, Elizabeth was horrified and, determined to avoid becoming a killer, she ripped a branch off a nearby tree and killed herself.

It all happened so fast that Darla couldn't stop her and had to watch as another creation, this one cursed from the start with a soul, betrayed her. Darla vowed then, as the dust that was Elizabeth swirled around her, to never again turn another person. She'd still kill and feed but she'd never again create another vampire who would betray her. Little did Darla know that her newest creation was a descendant of her first creation, Angelus.

Michael and Mary's son Alan James, grew up an honorable man. He joined the Army, fought first in the Korean War at the age of 18 and then in the Vietnam war at the age of 35. Alan married a nurse he'd met in the service when he'd sprained his ankle during maneuvers, Catherine Shilton and they had two sons.

Seely Christopher Booth was born in 1970 and his brother Jared Michael Booth followed two years later in 1972. Both sons followed their father into the Army. Seely became an Army sniper and later joined the FBI. When Michael passed away in 1975, Alan inherited his father's entire estate. Mary had passed away in 1940...still blaming herself for her sister in law's death.

In 1997, Seely met Rebecca Stinson at a bar. They'd been dating for two years when Rebecca became pregnant with Seely's child. Seely, in love with Rebecca, asked her to marry him. Rebecca, unwilling to give up her hard won independence, turned him down. They managed to remain friends and Parker Franklin Booth was born in August of 1999.

Seely was determined to remain an important part of his son's life and Rebecca was, thankfully, willing to allow him to be. In 2005, Seely Booth in his capacity as an FBI agent, paired up with renowned Forensic Anthropologist and best selling author, Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian Institute in Washington DC to investigate crimes that fell into Federal Jurisdiction. Three years into their partnership is where our real story truly begins...

Chapter 1


End file.
